


Quixotic

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Flowers, Hope, M/M, Optimism, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Aleyn was surprised by his optimism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic

Even Aleyn was surprised by his optimism. A few weeks ago, he was certain his feelings were hopeless, but now it felt like maybe they weren’t. There were still issues to overcome, including some he didn’t understand and might not be able to fix even if he did, but when Vedran smiled at him they seemed to matter less.

He was willing to be patient, but he still wanted to let Vedran know he was thinking of him. He left the wildflower on Vedran’s bedroll one evening, knowing he would find it there, hoping he would understand what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
